Untrue
by Aleirian's Chosen
Summary: Everyone has his own secret, but secrets shouldn't come between friends.


**Untrue**

Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Rating: K  
_Summary: Everyone has their own secret, but secrets shouldn't come between friends. (Isumi and Waya; light romance, if you see it that way; originally written for the Blind Go challenge at LJ.)_

- - -

They studied kifus until well past midnight, losing track of time as they argued and contemplated the latest games by the giants of the go world. 

"What if Ogata had gone here, instead, and cut black off?"

Isumi shook his head. "Then Touya would have gone for the left side immediately. Ogata had to protect there, or else it would have been a disastrous loss."

"But Touya wouldn't have been able to go far at all," Waya argued. "Ogata had opportunities to protect later."

"Touya wouldn't have--" Isumi covered a sudden yawn, and blinked at himself, "--given him those opportunities." He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was already 2:30 in the morning.

Waya looked at the clock hanging on the wall and seemed surprised as well to note the time. "Huh. It's tomorrow already." He sighed and stretched out his legs, wincing at a crick on his neck that had come from bending over the go board for too long. "Ow."

Isumi smothered a grin. "Go to bed before you kill yourself, Waya."

"Same to you," came the retort. "Are you planning on going home? Because it's kind of late...and it'd probably be easier if you just stayed over."

The older pro hesitated for a moment. "Well, if you mind..."

"Why would I mind?" Waya gave him a smile. "You know you're always welcome here."

Isumi nodded -- and stifled another yawn. He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Waya cleaned up the mess of study material -- newspapers, game records, books -- while Isumi put away the goban. Waya glanced at the last game they'd been studying. "I bet Shindou was all over Touya after he saw this game record," he said, amusement apparent in his voice. "They can't seem to resist picking a fight with each other."

Isumi had to smile at that. "Real rivals, huh?"

"Or maybe Shindou's just too stubborn for his own good. Even though he does manage to come up with moments of blinding genius, now and then."

"Which amaze everyone."

"Me included," Waya admitted, but he was smiling as he went to help Isumi set up the futons on the floor and found extra pillows and blankets for his friend. "Good night. Isumi-san."

"Good night, Waya."

Isumi had thought he was too tired to stay awake for much longer after Waya turned off the lights, but somehow, he found himself unable to sleep.

It seemed that lately, Waya had been talking more and more about Shindou. His name never failed to come up in conversation; even when the topic was completely unrelated, Waya would make some comment like "Shindou mentioned the other day that..." and so forth.

Isumi wasn't sure why it made him uncomfortable, each time that happened, but it did.

Maybe he was just a bit jealous of Shindou...because of the younger boy's strength and his natural confidence. Self-reflection was one thing, but needlessly comparing himself -- negatively -- to others was another matter altogether. It was distracting, to say the least.

He wondered if Waya talked about him to Shindou, too, and that set off a whole new train of questions.

Isumi started slightly when he felt a sharp poke in his side. He turned his head, blinking, and could just make out Waya's face.

"Go to sleep already," Waya muttered. "You're keeping me awake with all that tossing and turning."

Oh. "I'm sorry."

Waya made a small sound that may or may not have been an acceptance of the apology. Then, after a moment, he asked, "What are you thinking about, anyway?"

Isumi pulled the blanket a little tighter around himself. "...Nothing."

"Liar." When Isumi didn't reply, Waya propped himself up on one arm and gazed at his friend in the darkness. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's definitely something."

"It's stupid," came the muttered reply.

"In your self-depreciating mind, maybe."

"Go to sleep, Waya."

"What's with that stubbornness, all of a sudden?" He heard a soft, frustrated sound. "You're even worse than Shindou, you know that?"

Shindou again. Isumi turned away, resisting the urge to bury his face in the pillow. He was being childish.

Waya waited for some kind of reply, but when it became apparent that none was forthcoming, he resigned himself to the situation and fell back against his own pillow.

"Keep your secrets, then," he muttered to himself.

Isumi heard him anyway -- it was hard not to, considering how close they were -- and he couldn't help but wonder what secrets they were both keeping from each other.


End file.
